For Ever And Always
by Hafous
Summary: Ed comes back to the Rockbell residence alone time for some maintenance, but something unimaginable was expecting him, what is it! sukish summery, please read and review :D
1. Part One

**.:For Ever And Always:.**

**Part One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist; it belongs to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa...

Author Note:

You know how when you got loads of exams your mind become super creative?

will mine functions in this twisted way, and so here is another Ed X Winry lovely (short) story, maybe 4 or 5 chapters, not sure :D

Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review telling me how was it ^^

btw; the name is from one of my favorite songs ever (For ever and always) by the wonderful (Taylor Swift).

* * *

The sun was hot and standing in the middle of the sky, as a spring nice breeze swept a long Ed's face, leaving his golden braid flying a little behind him, as he walked the oh so familiar road.

Ed was feeling all kind of emotions swirling in his stomach making him feel so anxious, he was going home for the first time in 3 months and he hadn't called Winry for the same exact period of time, it felt like ages since his eyes set them selves on that blonde mechanic, and he felt scared, hopeful, missing and most of all happiness cause it was just a matter of mere second and he will be greeted by a wrench whacking his poor head, yet he felt ready and content.

He just needed a simple maintenance from the best mechanic he knew, and he forced Al to stay at Central to capture a new lead that may reveal another non- sacrificing human being method to get their bodies back, just to save time.

Ed walked the few step that led to the wooden door of the Rockbell residence, he then left his metal limp that Winry made for him and knocked on the door, glancing around trying to spot Den around the house, several moments passed by the impatience Ed to make him feel more troubled about this whole seeing Winry thing, not that he knew why he felt this horrible yet soothing feeling washing all over him when ever he thought about seeing her bright blue eyes, or being greeted by her cherry lips curled into a perfect smile, he just felt this way, nothing more and nothing less.

Still no answer came from behind the wooden frame, and so Ed curled his metal hand around the door knob and pushed it forward to find it surprisingly open, and so his stomach was now knotted in more tension, he walked a few steps inside the seemingly empty house"_ They just might have gone to town for some shopping or something, when they come back am gonna warn them not to leave the door open_" thought Ed trying to calm his panicking mind down.

He walked inside the house, the sound of his footsteps echoing in his ears, making his more nervous; his feet then led him to the kitchen, as he was calling for their names to stop frozen in his place so abruptly.

And then all air left Ed's lungs, all light died in his golden eyes, his heart stopped beating in his ribcage, his mind blanked out, he just couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, Winry, _his _Winry was laying unconsciously on the kitchen floor, her whole body seeming lifeless, her hair covering her eyes, a bowl shattered to millions of pieces right next to her, with apples sprawled all round her.

Ed then lit out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, he was about to freak out, he was always smart, always knew exactly what to do, what to say, he even managed to find a way to get himself out from Gluttony's stomach when all hope was literally gone, but why did he feel so weak now, so helpless, like he couldn't even move his lips, he was looking at her, shock and horror splattered on his features, his brows set in a deadly frown.

Then his body finally moved on it's own, carrying his frantic self to her side, he leaned down beside her not wanting to shake her, afraid of breaking her fragile form, his fingers traveled up her whole lifeless body so tenderly reaching her hair, tucking her lose blonde lock behind her eras, pushing away the tangled locks out of her eyes, to reveal her troubled face, killing Ed even more, his lips saying her name again and again "Winry, please Winry, wake up!" his voice was choked in his throat, sounding as if someone was strangling him to death, which felt that way to him.

Then he couldn't take it anymore, so he simply scoped Winry form the floor, feeling her body colder than it was supposed to be, feeling more rage take over him, placing her head on his lap, running his flesh warm finger tips along her jaw line, whispering to her in coherent words to wake up, just to open her eyes.

"Winry please, am begging you, just for me!" his lips then moved on it's own and he brushed them along hers trying to warm them up, his lips moving against hers so lightly like a feather telling her to wake up, to come back to his side, Ed felt like a whole kind of a new fear taking all over his body, afraid that he was too late, that he didn't make it, hope was starting to lave his side, leaving him to the darkness of a world without Winry to consume him a life.

Winry's eye lids opened slowly allowing some light to invade her state of unconscious, to shift slightly in Ed's firm hold.

"Winry, God Winry" Ed voice was filled with so much happiness that anybody could ever imagine, his golden eyes shining more than the sun could ever shine, he let out an enormous sigh, and hugged Winry to his chest so tightly afraid that if he let her go she might slip away from his embrace to another world without him again.

Winry's fuzzy mind was slowly trying to take in everything that surrounded her, the warm feeling that was spreading through her vines making her feel all so heavenly, she inhaled deeply, taking all of his smell in, not wanting to exhale, cause she just loved the way this scent intoxicated her, making her feel so loved, and then it hit her, she knew very well to whom this wonderful manly smell belonged to, in fact she loved it sincerely, and she then felt truly safe, in Ed's protective arms.

A minute passed by the two, hugging on the kitchen floor, not wanting to let go, feeling perfectly complete.

Winry then shut her eyes forcefully, dropping her head, feeling the worst kind of headache, she was somehow used to this kind of attacks, but Ed was now here, he would see her weak, he would worry, he would want answers, answers Winry wasn't going to give him easily!

"Winry, don't faint on me again, are you okay? What's Wrong Win?" frantic could be sensed clearly in Ed's worried river of questions, he was able to relax for a second after she opened her eyes, and now she seemed in a lot more amount of unbearable pain, he knew cause it was written all upon her once delicate features, now cranked in a deep pain frown.

Winry tried to smile at him, only for her lips to curl a little at the side of her mouth "Am okay, it's just a headache" she explained trying to sound fine, not wanting to worry him even more, but he could tell perfectly when Winry was lying, after all he knew her like the back of his own hand!

Just then Pinako and Den entered the kitchen, to droop all of what was in her hands on the ground, sending all kind of fruit to roll on the floor, rushing to the side of her only granddaughter, taking to notice Ed's presence.

"Oh! Winry what happened sweetie? Are you okay?"

"Ed can you carry her to her room while I bring her medicine? Pinako tried to sound calm, but she was feeling over whelmed by the situation, she loved Winry so much, she couldn't bare to see her like this, so weak.

_Her medicine? _

Those words startled Ed's while he was carrying Winry up stairs to her room so hardly making him feel scared for some reason he didn't know, _why would she need medication for?_

And before his mind was consumed of the storm of frantic questions, Pinako was already behind him climbing the sitars, "She's just a little exhausted from trying to finish an auto-mail for one of our customers, and therefore catching a cold a several days ago," her words was like a wave that washed over Ed making him feel so much calmness over whelming him, making him feel somehow numb.

Then Pinako went on as they both entered Winry's room, Ed placing Winry on her bed so gently "She told me that she felt better today, and that she want to make an apple pie, I advised her not to move around yet but you know how stubborn Winry is," they both laughed stiffly knowing that Winry was stubborn as hell when she wanted to be "I left to grab some stuff from town, guess she felt a little dizzy and passed out, and then apparently you arrived," Pinako was trying to sound casual though Ed picked some uncertainty in her voice, as if she was trying to hide something, then with one glance at Winry's direction laying their in her bed all if his thoughts seemed to vaporize suddenly, leaving her sleepy face carved in his mind.

Pinako then ushered Ed out of Winry's room, leaving her to rest.

As they both made their ways down the stairs so lightly, not wanting to wake Winry up, crossed the kitchen floor until they reached the table, Ed pulled a chair as Pinako started making some tea.

"So what brings you here Ed after 3 months?" asked Pinako while pouring hot tea into a cup she place in front of Ed.

"Same old same old, just wanted some maintenance for my arm and leg," said Ed as he reached for the hot cup, sipping tea from it as it burned his tongue.

"And where is Al?" asked Pinako as she seated her self in the chair across of Ed and started drinking her hot tea as well.

"He's still back in Central doing some work, he wanted to come badly and he says hi, but I told him that I will take only a day and that we don't have to waist time by both of us coming here" he said casually as his hands reaching to grab a cookie from the plate placed in the center of the table.

"Want me to check it for you now Ed so you could be on your way?" Pinako looked directly in his golden eyes, as her simple question sank deep in Ed's mind.

"I-It's okay, I'll wait for Winry to get better, beside you told me once that she was the one who made my auto-mail and therefore she was the only one who knew how to handle it very well!" Ed's voice cracked with nervousness as if he was explaining why he was caught steeling form the cookie jar at night, his hands rubbing the back of his head, a grin playing on his lips, he just wanted to make sure Winry is going to be okay, that's all.

"Okay, that's fine by me," with that last sentence this conversation ended leaving Ed wondering about the source of bad feeling that was swirling in his stomach, tearing him apart.

_Was Winry really okay? _Ed wondered while anguish ripped his heart.

Ed stood up, planning on walking to his room, but as his feet were crossing the space in front of Winry's room they stopped, and his hand moved to open her door, his head beaked inside, his eyes lingering on Winry's sleeping form as he felt at ease upon seeing her safe, a smile drawn on her lips, she looked better by every moment passed, which made Ed's face lighten up, his heart beat to rise a little, then he closed the door slowly, and walked to his room, her smile playing like a record in his head, her voice was the only missing piece of this whole soothing delusion.

_I will make sure she will be. _As if his thoughts answered his freaking mind''s question a moment ago.

* * *

I know, heart breaking, right?

well that's how it's supposed to be ^^

if you like it leave a review, and therefore I will feel happy and write you more fics!


	2. Part Two

**.:For Ever And Always:.**

**Part Two  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist; it belongs to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa...

Author Note:

Last night I finished writing chapter 2 after watching the last episode of a Korean Drama (Boys Before Flowers), I thought that it wouldn't be good but after watching it all in 3 days I found that it was one of the best Dramas I've ever watched :D

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I cried a little while writing it, poor Winry.

Don't forget to review ^^

* * *

Night passed by so slowly for Ed, as he tried so hardly to sleep, to drift away to the world of unconscious, only to wake up after mere several moments with sweat rolling off of his forehead, his heart beat going all crazy after having the most horrible nightmare ever, sure he used to have terrible ones about his beloved mother, about how he failed her and ruined his brothers life, but there was something more about this nightmare in precise, especially Winry's eyes dulled, looking past him, so lifeless as if she was somehow _dead_.

Ed shocked his head several time so hard that it was about to fall off his head, making him feel dizzy, which seemed better for him, he just wanted to shake that disturbing image out of his mind.

He got off of his bed so slowly, his stance a little shaky as his body staggered a little bit till his feet was firm on the cold floor, he simply felt like crap, it was almost dawn and he didn't even get wink of sleep, Winry's lifeless face hunting him when ever he closed his eyelids, as he continued walking down the hall, passing Winry's closed door, fighting the urge just to crack it slightly and make sure she was fine.

Reaching the sink, filling a cup of water and emptying it all in one gulp to calm his self, his ears caught the sound of a sudden movement up stairs slicing the quietness of the almost ending night.

Almost dropping the cup he was still holding, Ed rushed up stairs in the speed of lighting, his mind thinking about only one thing, or one person in precise, _Winry_.

As his eyes caught her golden locks as she emerged from her room, almost falling, her walking all so clumsy, his body speed to her side, and he caught her protectively in his arms before her head made contact with the floor.

"E-Ed…" as her eyes poured warmth in his golden ones, her lips uttered his name so sweetly, then curled them selves into a bright smile, that washed all stiffness off of Ed's shoulder, making him feel so blessed and relieved at the sight of her glowing face, immediately replacing the so horrible image that took place in his mind for the several hours ago, leaving him so over whelmed, just by her soothing presence, her body pressed against his, radiating warm.

"What are you doing up Winry? Shouldn't you be resting in your bed?" as his lips moved speaking words that Winry knew was meant for her to hear, her mind was just too consumed by everything that was Ed all around her, as if every sound was put on mute, leaving her to stare at him as his face looked so sincere, his golden eyes locked with hers so fiercely, and without even realizing it she was holding to him even tighter, as is she was holding for dear life, _which in a way she was_.

"Winry, yo, Winry can you hear me?" as his hands shacked her for a response her voice choked in her throat making her voice a "H-ha?" accompanied with a dump look all over her face.

"pfft" Ed tried so hard not to laugh at her, but her pretty face, that held a dump expression meaning that she was alright, made him feel happy, and with this laugh Winry felt all his muscle that was so tense relax under her body that was so close to his, then he let out a big sigh while still giggling a little, his shoulders shaking, making Winry's body shake a long with his.

"Hey, stop it Ed! Am not a joke for you to laugh on!" she tried to protest but with one look at him she couldn't help but laugh along with him as well, oh God how much did she miss him, _what she was suppose to do, how could she tell him?_

As those thoughts hit her, her whole attitude changed and Ed then stopped laughing and looked at her seriously "Winry are you alright? Where does it hurt? Do you want me to wake Granny Pin-" her finger tip that she placed so softly on his moving lips made him stop so suddenly, her eyes asking him to just sit in silence with her, to hug her tight, to never let go, as this moment engulfed the two in it's presence.

She then lowered her head, placing it on Ed's chest, hearing his heart beat as it quickened at the contact, when suddenly her chocked sobs filled the corridor that the two were sitting on it's floor in each others arms, which startled Ed at first, as it slowly managed to kill him, to rib his heart from it's place, the sound of her loud heart breaking sobs filling his ears in melody of pure pain, Winry's pain.

And as her tears socked his black shirt, he was already rocking her back and forth, trying to do the best he could in this moment, he felt so helpless as always, he just wanted at least to calm her down, to understand her even a little more, but still this was just too much for him.

He then placed his head above hers so lightly, inhaling her aroma that intoxicated him, kissing the top of her head so tenderly, whispering her that's it's gonna be alright, which made her weep even more, only for him to tighten his grip around her tiny frame even more.

After a very long amount of time passed by the two sitting their, Ed thought that her chocked sobs may ease to an end, but Winry as always proved him wrong as she dug her nails in his back, her arms now circling him from around.

Ed's hands moved ever so slowly as he caressed her shaking form, sending shiver down her spine, his hands finally reached her stained face with hot tears, as he lifted her head up, so he could look into her eyes, which were pretty much red and still leaking with fresh salty tears as her voice seemed to stay down her throat.

Those tears tortured Ed, he felt like sleeping and never waking up if it could spare him the pain he was feeling in the core of his soul, he then leaned closer and took her tears form under her eye rim with his lips, as if stealing them, stealing all the pain that they held, trying to steal Winry's pain a long with those hot tears, so she could stop killing him so slowly,

He didn't think his action might be of a help, but oddly it was, her tears finally had stopped, was it by what Ed had just done, or simply because her tears just ran dry, Ed wasn't sure and he like hell didn't care either, he just felt a slight of happiness in the top of his stomach as she tried to stretch her lips into a small smile that shock his world so hard.

Winry then tried pulling her self up, only for Ed to circle his arm around her waist firmly, bringing her up with him as he stood, both leaving the cold of the freezing hall floor, and it's hollowness behind as they walked down the stairs.

Ed placed Winry gently on the wooden chair as he searched for the tea pot, wanting to warm her up with some hot green tee.

After a couple of minutes the tee was done, as Ed poured two steaming cups for the both of them, Winry grabbed her cup as Ed sat in the chair across hers while holding his in his metal hand.

Silence at first seemed comforting as the tow didn't utter a word, then it turned into some awkward nagging feeling inside of Ed's gut, he knew very well that something was fucking wrong and he so badly wanted to know it, _so what better method for him to find out than to ask the person in question that was sitting write in front of him?_

Ed stretched his hand until it lay on top of Winry's hand that was resting on the table, his golden eyes locked firmly with her blue ones as he asked her "Winry what was that all about?"

Winry's hand tried to slip away from under his, only for him to grab her and squeeze it tight, her eyes shifted away form his gaze, which made Ed's suspicions grow even more.

Her soft giggle startled Ed as she kept looking around the kitchen so strangely, her head spinning around frantically, again averting from his gaze, a fake dulled smile played on her lips, Ed knew she was laying, he just knew her so damn well.

"I-I just… I've been building up a lot of stress inside my system, and then I got sick and tired… a-and then you happened to come, and then it happened, nothing serious is going on, am perfectly fine Ed!" as she spoke her lies, her sentences were meaningless except they held so much lies, her voice was shaky, her words were fast and she stuttered many times, which all in all wasn't Winry at all, yet she dared to lie and say that she was _"perfectly fine"._

Ed's heart was feeling like crumbling, she kicked his ass, she whacked him with her beloved wrench, she called him short, she dared to stand up to him in many occasions, but she had never ever lied to him, not even once, and that pulled the trigger for Ed, he wouldn't leave till he finds out what she was trying to hide with her oh-so like poison lies.

Because he just simply cared about the stupid blonde.

She then suddenly became interested in the floor, starring at it while she yanked her hands abruptly from under his, making both their hand lose the warmth that they gained due to the touch of their warm skin, Ed rose from his chair and walked slowly the few steps that separated the two, he then squatted down in front of Winry, his head lower than hers, so his eyes was looking straight at her lowered head, her blonde locks falling beside her head, he gently lifted his hand and placed it under her chin, pushing her face up so he could meet her gaze, which as soon he did, he felt crushed, her blue eyes seemed somehow gray, dead as they poured pain in his golden ones.

A small tear slid from the side of her eye, and ran down her check, Ed toke it with his finger tip, sending shiver down Winry's spine just by the mere contact of their skin.

Winry then jerked her body fast as she stood up, causing Ed to fall on his back "Stop it Ed, just stop this nonsense, Why don't you hurry up and leave like always? You're just so selfish, and that's why I hate you so much!" Winry yelled her venomous word while a deadly glare was being shoot form her eyes, right into Ed's stunned eyes, he wanted to yell back, to pull his self together and hold her till she spat the truth out, that he now knew very well that she wanted to protect on the expense of their unnamed relationship, and though he knew she was just trying to push him away, for the sake of hiding something, and that all her crushing words that she just spat in his face was probably lies, it hurt like hell, his heart was about to crack into pieces.

She ran away after looking terrified and Ed wanted to chase after her so badly but he figured she needed this time alone, at least until he try to make sense out of all the crazy things that just happened, after all he couldn't ignore the heart breaking sob that escaped her lips as she ran away.

* * *

Heart breaking, ha?

REVIEW!

Thanks for everybody who reviewd my firts chapter:

Nyanii - - Kerroppii - sashimigirl92 - dheechan - angie-san.


	3. Part Three

**.:For Ever And Always:.**

**Part Three**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist; it belongs to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa...

Author Note:

Sorry for the late update :D

I know this chapter is small, but I had some stuff going on and this was all I can come up with right now, promise that next chapter will be longer ^^

Thanks for everyone who reviwed my last chapter, it's you guys how makes me want to write more (:

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter three:

Ed sat their in his chair without moving a muscle for a good hour, still gripping tightly on the tea cup he was supposed to drink in order to clam his nerves down but with no use what so ever, his knuckles turning white in the process, he just felt so much anger, as it possessed him deeply, driving him crazy, while slowly tearing his inside a part, why he just couldn't shake her deeply hurt expression from his mind? Why her chocked sobs assaulted his ears whenever he tried to forget about her?

As he tried so hard to calm down his unsteady breath, Pinako was making her way down the stairs, and stepping right into the kitchen that was smelling of depression, as if Ed's current state was able to radiate depression all over around him, engulfing him in a black suffocating aura.

Her wrinkled eyes was searching the small kitchen carefully, as her face became lifeless, she struggled to speak as she chocked on her own words, bringing Ed to her side in the speed of lighting, his hands catching her fragile old frame and sitting her carefully on the nearest chair he could find.

Ed griped the water glass that was placed on the table, he brought it near her shivering lips, as she drank so slowly, her face calming down a bit from the horrific expression that it held not a minute ago.

"What's wrong Granny? Are you feeling sick?" Ed's husky voice that held so much concern rang in Pinako's ears, as if bringing her to the world of the living that she thought she left somehow, she took a deep breath, exhaled in the same force, trying to collect her frantic thoughts, "W-Winry, I didn't find her in her room, nor in the bathroom, so I-I was certain that she would be her, down stairs… B-But I can't see her.." her old shaky voice that seemed to hold a teary hint in it made Ed fold his hands into hard fists at his side, as they slid from Pinako's old frame.

"So you're just worried about Winry, it's okay," Ed spoke his words that held so many hidden emotions so slowly, his voice low, his eyes hidden by his blond bangs.

"We just had a small fight and she went outside about an h-" before Ed could even complete his sentence or even process the even more horrific look on Pinako's face, she was yelling at him as if he had killed someone, as if he just killed Winry "SHE WENT OUT SIDE BY HER SELF!,"

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER?," her yelling ceased to stop as hot tears started streaming down her wrinkled face, as if every wrinkle line held so much of this long life that she lived.

"What's wrong Granny? I know she's a little sick, but it's not that horrifying as you make sound if she went out side, why are you making a big deal out of it?" Ed had simply gone mad, perhaps insane, he didn't understand why the always calm Pinako would through a fit because of Winry leaving while being a little feverish, which scared him, made him tremble in fear, he could sense that something wasn't right from the beginning, and his suspicions was now rising even more, making it unbearable to even think straight anymore.

His hands planted them selves firmly on each sides of Pinako's old frame, "What's wrong? Please just tell me the truth, what's going on with Winry?" as he shock her back and forth, trying his best not to be rough.

Pinako just wore an expressionless mask, as her gaze drifted from his blazing one, as she lowered her head slowly.

"Nothing is Wrong Ed, but you need to go find her soon, there is going to be a wild storm coming soon, just find her Ed," as she spoke her words that held a hint of begging, as if her words wanted him to go find her right now, to bring her safely.

Usually he wouldn't go after her; he would let her be by her self so she could sort her thoughts, and eventually she would always come back to him, to his side.

But this time he just felt wrong, as if letting her run away from right beside him was a big mistake he made, his body wanted to follow, but his mind that always made life a whole harder for him refused to even move an inch, but now it all seemed clear for him, or as clear as it could get for him in his current state of mind, he just needed to find her, to make sure she was okay, and to hold her to his beating heart so tightly.

So he just ran fast out of the wooden door, not caring to close it as a cold blaze fled into the house with his departure along side with a few rain drops, yanking his infamous red coat from the hanger near the door in the process.

He just ran aimlessly, as his blank mind gave his legs all the freedom they were seeking that moment, to just run, run and run.

Because it was as simple as a mere task of running that could take his mind from thinking, or making him jump to stupid conclusions, _she was just a little sick, no big deal or anything major_, or that what Ed tried to make his mind believe so desperately.

But then with no warning what so ever the horrific, unimaginable look that was blasted upon Pinako's old wrinkled face assaulted his thought, and was now vivid in his already tired memories, making him feel sick, angry and all the whole deeply confused.

A shiver ran down his spin, making his whole built up frame shake along, which made him realize that it was pouring rain, it has been raining since he has left to find her, but only now he had really felt it, the freezing sensation of cold water soaking his infamous red coat, chillness running hugging his skin, and a whole sense of depression clouding his mind along with the big gray cloud that was currently hugging that once blue sky, preventing any stray of sun light from escaping from behind it's enormous size, Ed shivered once more, a long with a "shit" escaping his cold lips, Winry was no where no be found in this heavy pouring rain, and it was all his freakin' fault, he was the only one to blame for letting her escape his sight, he should've grabbed her hand and took her in his embrace, not letting her run from his side while knowing very well that she was not in her normal strong state as always, she was damn sick, now drenched and soaked in water, feeling weak and vulnerable without him by her side.

Ed always felt the need to be her pillar to lean on, maybe it was due to the fact that she was his pillar, by giving him the auto-mail that made him what he was now.

Suddenly Ed's vision caught a glimpse of gold a mere meter away, an unmoving golden thing, and then it hit him, it was her, it was Winry laying dead, unmoving, her face dug in the muddy ground, her body all soaked with water, this sight made Ed's inside out twist so hardly as all air escaped violently from his lungs, making him dizzy all of a sudden.

As he ran to her dead from, he stumbled many times, as his body hit the muddy ground so hardly, with him standing up in a mere second, continuing his frantic running base towards her, his mind praying, begging for her to be fine, _to be a life_.

It felt like a whole eternity until his hands made contact with her freezing skin, his hands absentmindedly placed them self on her chest, as a rush of adrenaline washed all over his entire form, giving him the strength he was seeking, with the feeling of her heart, a life, beating so loudly under his touch, Ed let out a deep sigh mixed with so much pain, that could kill any ear if was heard, as he started laughing, hugging her close to him, he felt as if his life was given back to him, just by knowing she was breathing, her heart was beating, it was as simple as that for him in that moment.

Water pouring heavily down on them, as Ed hugged her close while burying her face in the hollow of his shoulder, as he couldn't help but notice in this dreadful situation that somehow her head fit perfectly their.

* * *

How was my little chapter?

Hoped you all liked it (:

Don't forget to reveiw ^^


End file.
